Friday the Thirteenth
by Kiminochi
Summary: Claire's making through Friday the Thirteenth by holding a party at her house. Her little 'phobia' isn't all the whole cause of bad luck happening around Mineral Town lately.


Eh, I know. But some things are better late than never! I was kinda in a rush through all of this, so you can expect errors and confusion and blah.  
But enjoy if you can! ^^;

* * *

"Get out of bed Claire. I know this isn't a great day for that, but you gotta get up and answer the door." Jack muttered as he leaned sleepily on the bed post. Claire peeked out from her covers and when her eyes glanced at Jack, she quickly hid under her covers again. The bump on the covers, probably suggesting it was her head, shook vigorously.

Jack sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. "God dammit Claire, it's the door. It should be…I don't know. Ann or Karen. So get up and answer it." He replied with a heavy sleepiness in his voice.

She peeked out again to stick her tongue out at him. "Why don't you get it? You're closer! And you know it isn't my day!" She exclaimed, then rushed to pull the covers over her again. Jack slapped his forehead.

"You getting up and answering the door would _really _make my day." He said in an irritated tone. And with that irritated tone, she jumped up and held her covers over her, letting the edge of her blanket hang on her head and one big peephole for her face.

"Claire...GO. Get this over with." Jack growled as he started to trot into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Claire winced at the door slam and then put on a pout.

She sighed and slid across the floor with her blanket and then grabbed on the knob. "W-who is it?" Claire yelled.

A thump went against the door. "It's…me. Remember??" The voice yelled back at her.

Claire shook her head recklessly and yelled back, "Who _is_ it?" There was another thump. "You should know who- just open the door!" They exclaimed and started to jiggle the doorknob. Claire quickly held the doorknob in place to stop the jiggling.

She scrunched up her face. "I heard persistency get no one anywhere! Especially through this door!" She shouted. The other person growled. "Being stubborn isn't something to be proud for either." The voice muttered.

"Don't come in!" Claire exclaimed and pushed all her weight on her shoulder. "Don't make me bust open this door and crush you." The voice warned. Claire stuck out her tongue.

"It's a bad day today. And threats from you will only worsen it." She lectured.

The voice sighed. "Open the door _please. _And let me in while you're at it." The voice groaned unhappily. Claire raised a brow and touched the knob. "You won't attack me?" She asked.

The voice groaned and sighed in defeat. "Yes. I promise."

Claire opened the door and saw Karen and her crossed arms with her impatient tapping foot. She held out a bag and shoved it in Claire's arms. "There. Here's your bread and rice balls. I put some oil and curry in there just in case you wanted something different to make." Karen explained.

She gave Karen a sheepish smile. "Thank you Karen." She said. Then Karen gave her a suspicious glare. "Are you hiding from something? Why are the covers over your head like that?"

Claire laughed nervously as she gripped her blanket closer to her again. "I just wanted to protect myself." She explained. But that answer only got Karen more suspicious.

"Protect you from what? A person from looking at- that?" Karen very perplexed with the situation.

The blonde girl blinked. "Oh! No, it's a bad day today and- well come in Karen. We can eat breakfast when we talk about it." She smiled as she pushed Karen in her house and closed the door behind her. Karen stumbled a bit entering in, but was able to slowly walk to one of the chairs in the middle of their room and took a seat.

Claire clapped her hands together. "So, what do you wanna eat Karen?" Claire said happily, her insecurities disappearing once Karen was in the house.

Karen was a bit overwhelmed so she just answered eggs and toast. Claire nodded and hurried off to the kitchen and took out the frying pan and oven. "Can turn on the TV?" Karen asked slowly moving towards the television. Claire looked at her and nodded, "Of course! Let me walk outside to get the eggs. I'll be back."

She walked out of the kitchen and started to walk out to the door but stopped suddenly. "I don't wanna go by myself…uhm…" She looked to Karen who's face looked very impassive as she stared at the girl by the door.

She nervously smiled back at her. "Uh…Cookie! Come with me okay boy?" She said whistling for her dog to come over.

The pup ran over to his master and leaped into her arms. She hugged the dog and opened the door slightly. "Your job is to scare the black cats that come our way okay Cookie?" She asked. Then in response, the dog licked bother her cheeks.

Claire inhaled to exhale deeply. "Let's go get some eggs Cookie." She finally said as she walked out of the house and ran outside.

Karen watched as Claire ran outside then to the time the door closed. She blinked at Claire tactics and looked to the television. "Weird." She mumbled.

A few minutes later, she heard a door open and then she quickly turned her head to the front door. But Claire wasn't there and the door didn't look like it opened the slightest bit. She glared at the door and then she shrugged.

"Claire, I ran out of shampoo so I used yours o-" He stopped midway when he saw Karen at his dining room table. He glanced in displeased bemusement. Karen was ready to make a huge remark until she saw Jack. His towel only wrapped around his waist.

They both tried to not make a face at each other and Karen tried to stare at him dumbly and tried her best not to let her face heat up with embarrassment.

"Pleasant surprise." Jack choked out. Karen only angrily looked away. "Since when was it ever pleasant having you around?" She shot back.

. . .

"I turn my back onto you two for fifteen minutes, I find Karen on the floor, her face red. And Jack half-naked and in a towel!" She yelled hotly at the two of them. Jack's face was impassive while Karen's was still the same. Only more red colored than his.

"When _**I**_ turn my back on _you_. I find feathers in your hair, chicken feet marks all over your clothes, and you playing snatch the eggs with our chicken." He replied, pointing to her clothes and eggs in hand.

Claire grumbled and shot him a look. "I was making eggs."

Jack laughed. "I wonder how that's turning out." He remarked and that got a certain blonde angry and shooting death glares from her eyes.

Karen sighed. "Right now, I just want a decent breakfast." She muttered as she held her stomach. Claire's eyes then widened, realizing just now she still had to make breakfast for the three of them. "Oh right! Sorry! I'll get to it!" Claire exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen.

She was about to start cooking when she realized another thing and became hesitant. "Uhm…Jack?"

Jack turned around and stared at Claire, confused and annoyed. "Yeah?"

"Well, you remember today is still Friday the Thirteenth…right?" She questioned. He nodded his head and gave her a look. "Yeah?"

"Well…do you remember the last time I made breakfast on Friday the Thirteenth?" She asked. Then with a face full of shock and horror arrived on Jack's face, Claire immediately knew that he was going to make the eggs. Jack took the frying pan and oil away from her hands and he hurried to put the eggs a far distance from Claire.

Jack gulped. "Yeah, so no offense sis. I'll take care of the eggs."

Claire nodded in relief. "Thank you. Oh, and one thing." Claire said as she trailed off. He gave her a questioning look before he replied a yes to her.

"It's good luck to wear your clothes inside out. But…I don't think wearing _anything_ counts as good luck Jack."

Jack stared blankly at her. "Yeah, chicken prints also make a fashion statement. So I suggest you change too." He replied back to an upset looking blonde.

. . .

Karen drummed her fingers on the table and sighed when the television announced the weather was rainy once more. Jack waited somewhat patiently for the toast to come out of the oven and still waited in anticipation. Claire was out in brand new fresh clothes and was biting her lip and fidgeted with her fingers when she found Jack's hat on the bed.

She crossed her fingers in despite to shoo the bad luck away. "Goddess, I told Jack a hat on the bed causes bad luck!" She whispered as she glared at his hat.

Karen glanced at Claire and cocked an eyebrow at her. "How do you know all of this?" She asked. Claire looked a bit surprised at first and then quickly went over to her shelf and pulled out a tiny book. She handed it to Karen and said, "This book called 'Superstitions to the Wise'." She answered.

Karen opened the book to the page that was most open and most bent. Then she looked through the list and her eyes traveled on every superstition.

"Friday the thirteenth is an unlucky day. A rabbit's foot brings good luck. An apple a day keeps the doctor away. To find a four-leaf clover is to find good luck. If you walk under a ladder, you will have bad luck." She trailed off and found a few more.

"If a black cat crosses your path you will have bad luck. To break a mirror will bring you seven years bad luck. To open an umbrella in the house is to bring bad luck. To find a horseshoe brings good luck. Step on a crack, break your mother's back." Karen read on.

"It is bad luck to chase someone with a broom. When a dog howls, death is near. A beginner will always have good luck, beginner's luck. At the end of a rainbow is a pot of gold. To refuse a kiss under mistletoe causes bad luck." She stopped and eyed Claire. "You didn't kiss Kai when you were both under the mistletoe last year." She concluded.

She nervously laughed and scratched the back of her head. "Hmm, does it count as bad luck then..?" Claire asked, her tone filled with worry.

Karen shrugged. "Maybe it counts for then and now." She said, and in response, Claire groaned and put her face in her hands.

She started to read on more and but saw something that somewhat interested her. "There's something that says, **'**Warm hands possess a cold heart. Cold hands possess a warm heart.**'**" Karen looked to Claire who laughed nervously again.

"Well, it's like…well, people who are cold-mean. They actually are nice on the inside. A person with a nice attitude could well, be a horrible person." Claire explained. Then she stared at the ground stupidly. "Well I think so. I'm not too sure about that."

Karen nodded slowly for a bit and then stared at the toaster when the toast popped out. She closed the book and tossed the book on the bed. "Okay, time to eat now." She said and quickly took her seat on the dining room. Claire sighed and went to the table too.

Jack put down the plate of sunny-side-up eggs and buttered toast on the table and then took a seat himself. "Eggs and toast for breakfast. Enjoy." Jack looked to Karen who smiled a bit.

Claire watched as the two shared glances and she felt out of place. She got up and put her fork on her plate. "Uh, let me go get the orange juice." Claire excused herself while she scrambled into the kitchen.

She pulled out three glasses and her jar of homemade orange juice. She quickly took out her ice tray and put two pieces of ice in each glass then pour the orange juice in.

"Hey Jack?" Claire called out to him while carrying the drinks in both hands. Jack turned around from his seat. "Yeah? Do you need help or something?" He said starting to get up from his seat. Claire only shook her head. "Not that." She watched as Jack sit down again, eyeing the drinks in hand if they started to fall.

"I can have people come over tonight and have some kind of party right?" Claire asked, putting the drinks on the table. Jack looked at her with a wary expression.

Karen rested her elbow on the table and she laid part of her cheek on her hand. "Because of your Friday the Thirteenth phobia… you want people to come over?" Jack asked as he picked up the orange juice and took a sip from it.

"Yes…" She answered slowly as she took her own drink and drank from it.

Jack shrugged. "Well, sure why not." He simply said and in response, Claire jumped up and started to hug Jack. "Thanks Jack! You're the nicest brother I could have!" She exclaimed as she squeezed him harder.

Karen rolled her eyes at the two of them. "Isn't he your only?" She pointed out.

Claire let go of Jack and shook her head. "No, we have another brother. But he lives far." She said, sitting down in her seat and started to then again eat.

"We don't have a brother. I don't know what you're talking about." Jack grumbled as he stuffed his yolk in his mouth. Claire wagged a finger at him and answered back, "Mark! Don't you remember?" She asked him, ashamed he forgot.

Jack sighed. "He's our cousin." Claire pouted. "A very _close _cousin! A brother to me!" Claire protested.

He rolled his eyes at her. "But anyway, take care of the guests and don't make them regret coming here." Jack warned as he took a bite of toast. It was Claire's turn to roll her eyes.

"I won't." She muttered and she wiped her hands with the napkin and threw it on the table.

"I'm going to invite people over now." She stated proudly. Karen stared a her blankly and said, "Well, who?"

She stared at her with uncertainty. "As many as I want I think…" She turned to Jack and he expressed his answer with an unhappy look.

"A few guys would be able to do it." Karen smirked.

"Fine. Anyone. But NO guys." He growled glaring at her smirk. Karen shrugged as she stuffed the white part of her egg in her mouth. "They certainly do make things crazy and fun." Karen pointed out. Claire laughed and nodded.

"Perfect example, Jack." Claire said smiling at Jack.

He glared at his little sister, grinning at him widely, so he muttered, "Girls do make it complicated and tiring. Perfect example right here in this room." Karen laughed and Claire giggled.

"Since when were you a girl?" Karen retorted.

. . .

"Maybe we shouldn't have made the last comment back there, Karen." Claire said looking back to her house she got kicked out of. Karen shrugged and started walking away from the farm.

Claire hurried to walk in Karen's pace. "So are you coming to the party tonight?" She asked Karen. Karen shrugged again. "Well, I don't know." She simply stated.

"If I bring Rick, you'll come?" She asked her curiously. Karen eyed her and answered, "Didn't your brother say no guys?"

Claire nodded. "Yeah, but I want every girl to come to the party. So I have to make acceptations." Claire concluded.

Karen looked at her, thinking for a while and nodded slowly.

"Really?" Said the excited Claire. She nodded again and said, "If you bring Jack too." She said. Which got Claire to nod again and give her a weird look. "Uhm, sure. He lives there so it won't be hard. But, why?" She asked. Karen sighed, somewhat exasperated.

"There are reasons why I want him to be there." Karen said, then looked at Claire. "And he's your brother anyway. So why not?" She replied.

She looked to see a blank staring blonde who gave her a look as if she were crazy and out of her mind.

"It's Jack!" She simply exclaimed, which earned her another shrug from Karen. "It's a party to get me less scared of Friday the Thirteenth and you want him there?!" Claire exclaimed. She nodded.

She sighed but gave her an accusing finger. "Fine, but if he scares me and I have bad luck because of him, it's your fault Karen." She warned. Karen waved her off with a slight movement of her hands. "Fine. Now anyway, where we headed to?" Karen asked looking around the cobblestone paths.

"We're going to Ann's place." Claire said, dragging Karen to the Inn. Karen groaned.

"I could just engrave 'misfortune' on your forehead right now." Karen muttered while Claire pulled on her arm. "Come on Karen! Hurry before it get's dark!"

. . .

Karen tapped her foot incessantly on the floor, under the table while she waited for Claire to hurry up and finish talking to Ann.

Ann stared at Claire, puzzled. "So what you're telling me right now is that you want me to come to your…party?" Ann asked quizzically. "What kind of party is this?" Ann asked. Claire laughed sheepishly and scratched her cheek slightly, fighting of the irritation of her blush coming towards her cheeks.

"The Friday the Thirteenth party…" She mumbled. Ann blinked in surprise and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Friday...the Thirteenth? Is this some kind of…Jewish holiday?" She asked, doubtfully. Claire shook her head and looked at her nervously. "Uh, rather…I don't know what to call it. A _belief_…a superstition…" Claire trailed off. Ann still looked at her, clueless. "And where do I fit in with all of this?" Ann asked.

"That's the same question I asked, yet I still got NO _answer_." Karen yelled across the room, glaring at Claire.

Claire blinked and said, "You guys don't want to then?" Claire asked, a little sadly. Karen blinked repeatedly, while Ann gulped, her face looking like it was in full distaste. "I never said that. I just needed to know what superstition you keep talking about." Ann said unhappily.

Claire then went into her backpack and dug for a small book and handed it to Ann. When Ann was handed the book, she stared at the cover in disbelief. "Belief-o'-pedia. What- where- how did you get a hold of a book like this?" She said pointing to the huge book in her hands.

"My mom bought them for me when I was little. I brought them with me when I went to Mineral Town." She explained, closing up her backpack. Ann started to flip through the pages.

"I think this is kinda getting out of hand here." Karen mumbled walking over to the two girls.

Ann closed the book and nodded, agreeing herself over to Karen's side. "Yeah, I agree. And right now, I'm starting to feel a little aggravated hearing about Friday the Thirteenth."

Claire was a bit shocked to hear this but she sighed and closed her eyes. "Right, sorry. I just felt that I'd be more relaxed and relieved if you guys were there to help me out, You know since I get bad luck all the time on this day."

Both of their eyes softened the slightest but still kept their guard. "I guess I already have bad luck since you guys aren't coming to the party." She said softly and almost mistakenly sneakily.

She felt a soft pat on her shoulder and she looked to see Ann patting her back. "I don't get bad luck or good luck. I hardly have any luck." She paused and then looked at Karen, then back to Claire.

"So I guess it's fine if I hang around at your party tonight." Ann said in a utmost defeat. Karen crossed her arms.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." She sighed out.

Ann started to open her book and flipped a few pages. "Believing is what you must see, not of what you hear." She read. She looked up and gave her a thumbs up. "You got belief number twenty-three a check." Ann commented.

Claire hesitated to talk to Karen but she quickly called for her name. "Karen, well…you don't have to go if you don't want to." Karen's ear perked up and she looked at Claire.

"No I didn't say I wasn't coming. I just can't believe in this…Friday the Thirteenth. " She muttered the last part to herself.

Claire looked at her and smiled. "But this could be my day! No bad luck happened to me yet!" Claire happily said.

Ann stared at the stairs for a moment. "True, but some guys should come. Especially the accident prone ones." She suggested, which earned vague and weird looks from Karen and Claire.

"Why?" Karen asked. "If there were accident prone people coming, and nothing bad happens to them, that'd make me believe Friday the Thirteenth might not be bad for the misfortunate." She simply replied.

Claire thought for a moment and agreed with the idea. "That makes sense." She said. Karen put her hands on her lap and eyed her suspiciously. "And when did you start caring for the misfortunate?"

She looked at her and replied, "When I wanted to be."

She turned to Claire and then pushed her towards the stairs. "But you go find them! You can do it!" She encouraged her. Claire, however looked a little skeptical.

"You want me to go?" She asked uncertainly. Ann nodded as Karen shrugged.

"Okay. But is anyone upstairs?" Claire asked. And Ann nodded to the question. "Yep. Gray and Cliff are still up there, sleeping. Kai might be gone, but just go check." Ann ushered by pushing her in the direction towards the stairs. Claire stumbled a little, but walked towards the stairs willingly.

Claire paused a minute and looked to Ann and Karen. "Anyone want to come with me?" Karen and Ann gave each other looks but Ann started to dart towards Claire and explained, "They locked the doors cause of _privacy_. But I got their key."

She smirked and pushed Claire forward. "Surprise wake up call in motion." Karen stared at the two of them and sighed. "Things won't go right." She mumbled.

Ann opened the door with her key and motioned Claire to stay silent. She nodded and quietly and tip-toed herself into the room and motioned Ann to come inside.

Ann went inside and put the key in her pocket and closed the door behind her. Claire paused and froze in her place. Ann bumped into Claire and muttered her a watch it.

Claire turned around and squinted her eyes shut, which got a curious Ann to look what was in front of her.

She slightly moved to the side and opened her mouth. "Hey! Put on your shirt and stop gawking at yourself!" She exclaimed as Kai turned around and waved at the two of them. "Hey."

. . .

"So what are you two girls doing here?" Kai asked quietly, trying not to wake up his other two roommates. Claire looked down and Ann twitched.

"I wanted...to let you know that...breakfast is downstairs." Ann mumbled.

Kai raised a brow at her and looked at Claire. "And why were you here?" He asked. Claire looked up and gave him a sheepish look. "Can't a girl visit up on a friend and see how they're doing?" Claire asked, her humor weak. Kai looked at her in confusion and then stared at her.

"Well if you needed anything, I'll be at my shop." Kai said as he stood up to walk out, but Claire stopped by holding onto his hand.

"Well, uh...I have a party tonight. And I'd like you to come." Claire said softly. Ann eyed her and Kai, then backed away for a minute, trying to give them a little bit of space.

Kai quizzically looked at Ann and then looked at Claire carefully. "Okay, I'll come. What time?" He asked and that earned him surprised looks, which he didn't seem to see. "How 'bout four?" She asked. Kai scratched his head and gave her a slight nod and shrug.

"I'll see what I can do."

Claire let go of his hand and Kai waved bye to her when he was near the door. "Come by the shop anytime." He then glanced at his roommates and then said, "Try not to wake them up. Especially Gray. He gets...cranky." Kai looked at Ann and Claire doubtfully.

"He'll get angry if I let you two in... promise me you'll both stay quiet?" Claire and Ann looked at each other before nodding at Kai.

"Sure thing." They both said simultaneously. Kai closed the door quietly and Ann quickly jumped up on her feet.

Claire looked up to her and slowly got up. "Well I guess we should leave.." Ann grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Nope, we gotta wake them up." She explained. Claire's eyes widened.

"Didn't you hear Kai? We just can't." She protested. Ann blinked.

"Maybe you haven't noticed but we have to stay quiet. We could still wake them up." Claire's eyebrow furrowed. "Kai said-"

"Well, it's not too important what he says. We can wake them up and invite them to the party. No biggie." Claire still gave her a face of absolute doubt. "I don't think-"

Ann intervened again. "Claire, it's really _alright_. A few minutes of their beauty sleep won't hurt anyone right?" She still looked at her uncertainly. "I guess so."

Ann patted her back. "Good choice."

Claire walked over to Gray's bed but Ann turned her shoulders around and pushed her to Cliff's bed. "Deal with Cliff." She pointed her thumb at herself confidently. "Leave this guy to me."

She looked at her in confusion, so then Ann quickly swiped Gray's hat from his head and shoved it in Claire's backpack.

"Play around and mess with the guy." She explained. She still looked at Ann in full doubt, but sighed knowing she couldn't do a thing about it. "Alright. Let's wake them up."

Ann grinned. "My pleasure."

. . .

"I'm just inviting you to the party." Karen explained.

Rick came into the Inn and once he spotted Karen, he came directly over. And since Claire was bound to ask Rick anyway, why not ask him herself?

Rick seemed confused for a minute. "If it's Claire's party, why are you inviting _me_?" He asked.

She sighed and then looked at him straight in the eyes. "Claire promised me you'll be at the party. But she never invited you yet."

He nodded, understanding that fact already.

"So since I saw you, I'll just invite you so Claire doesn't have to go through the trouble of finding you." Karen simply answered.

He looked at her, the information trying to register in his head.

"And...you wanted me to be at the party?" He asked. Karen nodded and then gave him a suspicious look.

"Is it too hard to believe?"

Rick shook his head almost too vigorously. "No! Well, yes...kind of. I don't know." He admitted. Karen kept an eye on her drink and then started to stare at the drink. "I just want you there. Is that such a big deal?" She asked, slowly eying him from the side of her eyes.

Shaking his head slowly, he took a seat next to her. "I just thought-" He was cut off by a loud screaming from the top of the stairs. There was much noise up there, the yelling seemed almost hard to hear.

"What the-?!?! Ann!" A loud and gruff voice yelled. There was another pounding on the floor. "It wasn't me! Miss Blonde Wannabe Angel over there!" She yelled out.

"Ann! You shoved it in there!" Claire equally yelled back. There was a pause. "You shoved it?!"

There was another pause. "Fine! I shoved it in there! But don't expect me to get it out for you! Let Claire take it out for you!" There was the shuffling of feet and then soft murmurs and then someone stomping their feet on the floor.

Karen and Rick looked at each other awkwardly and suddenly Karen stood up.

"I don't know what the hell they're doing up there, but I know they're not up to any good." She explained. He nodded and stood up as well. "I have to leave too. The farm is should be open around now." He decided to leave but then he quickly turned back.

"Should I invite Popuri as well? And when is the party?" He asked. Karen gave him a look of doubt. "Uh, let Popuri ask Claire. And the party is... at 5." She guessed. He nodded and then shyly waved bye to Karen and went out of the inn.

Karen slapped her hand on her forehead. "How did that get so damn complicated?"

. . .

"It wasn't my fault!" She exclaimed. The blonde-haired man glared at her strictly.

"Really? Then how come my hat's been creased, smashed, and it looks crimpled?" He asked. Ann looked at the ceiling then back at Gray. She shrugged. "Dunno. It's been that way I guess."

He clutched his hat tighter and glared at her harder. Claire touched Gray's shoulder softly.

"It's okay, I know how to fix it." She paused herself and bit her lip. "But not today. It's Friday the Thirteenth." Her voice trailed off.

Cliff stared at Claire and gave Cliff a look. Gray gave also a face of confusion and then asked Claire about it. "It's like... a holiday... kind of..."

Ann quickly intervened. "The day of bad stuff. But anyway, we just wanted to tell you guys you're invited to her party this afternoon!" She exclaimed loudly and nudged Claire.

Claire nodded happily. "It's at my house and I don't think we all should spend Friday the Thirteenth alone."

Gray looked at Cliff and he still seemed insecure about something. Gray stared at Claire and he looked back to Ann a few times. "I... can make it." Cliff piped up. He gave a look to Gray. He kinda understood his look, sort of, but nodded. "Uh, yeah. We'll be there." He promised.

Ann gave a look to Cliff then to Gray. She furrowed her brow then grabbed on Claire's arm. "Now we have to go." She said eyeing them quite suspiciously.

"But wait I-" Claire stopped short when Ann pushed her out the door and Ann sheepishly laughed as she closed the door behind them.

Outside, Ann shot Claire a look, which only got Claire even more confused. "Did you see what happened?" Ann asked. Claire slowly shook her head in a puzzled way. "What happened?"

She sighed. "Didn't you see those two were giving you-" She however was cut off by Karen who was coming up from the stairs, panting.

She stared at the two of them and shot them an incredulous look. "What I heard up here, I don't want to hear again understood?" Both of the girls looked at each other before staring back at Karen.

"You mean when we were yelling up there?" Claire asked. Karen nodded. "No more shoving in places where it doesn't belong." Claire and Ann still exchanged looks.

"But-" Ann was cut off by Karen. "Don't try to explain to me!"

. . .

"Perhaps, but I may be busy." Elli explained. She glanced over to the doctor where his desk was piled with paperwork. Then she turned back to Karen and Claire. "The doctor may not be able to go either."

Claire sighed. "This is surely a bad sign. Some of my friends may not be going!" She exclaimed, shaking her head in shame. Karen sighed. "Don't over-react. Elli and Doc are both busy people."

Claire bit her lip. "Well, you're right." She looked at Elli and Elli gave her a small and sincere apologetic smile.

"When we're able to, I let the doctor know the party is at your house." She said gently.

Then Claire slightly waved her off with the flick of her wrist. "No, it's really alright. If you can't, then you just can't." She smiled. "It's alright." She reassured. Elli nodded.

"Good luck having everybody come." She smiled to Claire. Claire waved bye to her sadly. "I wish you could come."

And Elli stilled smiled and waved as the two left.

Karen closed the door behind them and looked at Claire. "I'm fine with Elli, but the doc? I don't know if he either turn the party to a bore, or just ruin it." She stated flatly. Claire giggled and slapped Karen lightly.

"He's a good guy. I happen to like him Karen." Claire stated. Karen shrugged and crossed her arms.

. . .

"Mary said yes. It's the definite yes." Ann said, draping Claire's bed with a horse shoe bed sheet.

Mary sighed. "It isn't very much a big of a deal." Claire laughed.

"Well, thanks for doing it for my sake Mary." In return, she smiled back to her. "You're a friend. Of course." They both smiled at each other and Ann quickly intervened. "Isn't this party for a bad luck cause?" She asked.

Claire bit her lip and started to set up the table. "Well, no not really." She murmured. Karen then shot her a look. "Well, it's because of your 'phobia'... but I haven't seen you get really...scared at all today." She quickly eyed Claire and she, in reply gave her one sheepish look.

She twiddled her fingers repeatedly. "Today might actually be a good Friday the Thirteenth...since I had no one to celebrate with last time." She murmured The three all looked at each other and back to Claire.

"So you're like...happy?" Mary asked, she nodded in return and laughed sheepishly.

"But that's just me. You know how I am." She smiled and started to walk towards the bathroom. "We need some tape to put on the bathroom mirrors too!" She exclaimed, almost like the earlier scene never happened. Karen quickly grabbed the tape on the table and tossed it to Claire, which she caught clumsily.

Ann walked over and started to give her confused looks. "We need to tape them, why?"

The blonde only laughed and started to stretch out the tape. "Cause we don't need any mirrors breaking to cause us 7 years of bad luck." Ann showed she understood when she opened her mouth into an O shape, emphasizing the silent, 'oh'. Claire laughed slightly.

"Well we know. Now we just gotta tape them all down." Claire said. Then she looked at Karen and Mary. "You two can handle something else like..."

Mary put a hand on her cheek. "Refreshments?" She asked.

Karen shrugged. "Sure. Love to cook." Ann's eyes widened hearing it and stood in front of the kitchen, arms flung out.

"Sorry, but I love to live!" Ann exclaimed almost like life depended on it.

Karen's eyes menacingly glared at Ann for a minute and looked to Claire. "Me and Mary can handle the refreshments." She reassuringly said to her. Ann quickly shot her head to Claire.

"Claire, please. I know it's Friday the Thirteenth, but I'd love food poisoning to be off my expected bad luck to do list." Then, in return, the blonde gave a look to her and slightly narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I thought you said you're luck-free."

She narrowed her eyes back at Claire. "There are many exceptions. And besides, food poisoning is the only thing on my list." Finally, Mary tilted her glasses up and looked at the group.

"Then I'll be supervising." She answered confidently.

Claire smiled. "Okay then good. You two on refreshments and me and Ann will be on bad luck duty." Karen quickly gave Ann a smug look. "Guess food poisoning will be on your list then." She cracked open a smirk.

Ann cracked open a fake smile. "Oh good, then make sure I die well."

* * *

Not really a good end but they'll be another chapter so yeah.  
Review if you like or criticize however you feel like it.

If any people are interested, read **xxLovedstonedxAngelxx**(if you don't know her, know her NOW!)  
story Nobody to Love! It is awesome! .

And and **SunshineGirlx3**(if you don't know her, shame on you. lol) Love me or Hate me.  
It's on hold for a while but read it! You just got to! .

Thanks for your time and for the inconvenience. (:


End file.
